1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle body position control systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle body position control system having a plurality of actuators which are operated by pressurized air to thereby cause vertical movement of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vehicle body position control systems have been proposed which include actuators which are operated by pressurized air to thereby cause vertical movement of a vehicle body, a compressor which supplies pressurized air to the actuators, a dryer having a desiccating agent therein and which is positioned within a fluid passage between the compressor and the actuators, a solenoid valve which is positioned within a branch passage from the fluid passage to permit pressurized air within the actuators to be released to the atmosphere through the dryer, and control means which controls the operation of the solenoid valve and the compressor. In such known vehicle body position control systems, a silica gel is generally used as a desiccating agent within the dryer and maintenance free utilization of such silica gel is desired. Therefore, an orifice is positioned at a port portion of the dryer, which is at one side of the actuators, so as to thereby decrease the pressure within the dryer when the pressurized air within the actuators is released. Thus, the discharge of moisture within the silica gel is improved.
However, in such control systems, the supply and release of the pressurized air, respectively, to and from the actuators is delayed due to the arrangement of the orifice and, therefore, a much greater time period in controlling the vehicle body position than desired may be required. Furthermore, loss of pressure may even occur due to the arrangement of the orifice when the pressurized air is supplied to the actuators.